Mexican Caesar/dialogues
(Vincente de Santa is shepherding a couple of girls into Colonel Allende's manor in Escalera.) Vincente: Andenles, lindas, sean patrioticas! (Come on, beautiful, be patriotic!) Waiter: Dale, que ustedes son putas y lo saben! (you are whores and you know it!) Woman: ¡Por favor, no me obligues! (Please, do not force me!) Vincente: Oh mi amor, nadie te esta obligando a hacer nada. Solo quiero que animes al hombre que va a salvar a tu padre. ¿Tú quieres a tu padre cierto que sí, linda? Ah (Oh my love, nobody is forcing you to do anything. I just want you to encourage the man who is going to save your father. Do you want your father true yes, pretty? Ah) Marston: What's going on here, Captain De Santa? Vincente: Just a little recruitment. Nothing for you to be concerned about. Marston: You boys using women soldiers now? Vincente: Our customs are none of your concern. Marston: Apparently not. Allende: De Santa, ¡mariconcito!¿Me encontrastes algunas chicas? Ay mamacita, ¿donde es estado toda mi vida? Ven, ven mujeres. Ay, me gusta! (Santa, mariconcito! Did you find me some girls? Oh mommy, where is my whole life? Come, see women. Oh, I like it!) Vincente: These two patriots were keen to make your acquaintance, Coronel. Allende: Fantastic. I love patriots. Hey, Señor Marston! You here to fight the war? At least we'll make a patriot of you yet. Marston: I hope so. Any word of those men? Allende: Ah, yes. I heard they were riding with Reyes. I wanted to talk to you about it. De Santa, hable con el, tell him what I wanted, huh? Vincente: His Excellency, El Coronel, would like to employ you in escorting a train down rebel country. The job is dangerous but you'll have the honor of... (A man chases a captive girl through the speaking men.) Marston: Another patriot? Vincente: Of knowing that you served Mexico in her fight against forces that would destroy our country. Marston: How much you offering? Vincente: 20,000 pesos and information as to the whereabouts of Javier Escuella. Marston: Okay then. Vincente: Mexico loves you, Mr. Marston. Marston: She has a funny way of showing it. Espinoza: Come, gringo! Ride with us! (Marston leaves and rides shotgun with Espinoza.) Espinoza: So it looks like it is me and you again, gringo? Marston: And there was me, thinking my dance card was full. Espinoza: What do you mean? Marston: Just that it's a pleasure to see such a noble patriot at work. Espinoza: Your sarcasm is childish and pathetic. This is an important assignment. Our orders are to deliver these munitions to Chuparosa. They will help to finally crush the rebels. Marston: I hate to break it to you, Captain, but I think you're going to need a lot more than this. Espinoza: I know. Most of the supplies are already in Chuparosa. We will deliver them all by train to our base camp in Diez Coronas. Our forces are close to establishing control in that region. Marston: Why didn't De Santa come with us? Espinoza: Why do you think? Because he is hardly a soldier. I'm sure has other important business, like mailing letters or sweeping floors or flirting with barmen. Marston: He fought with you at Torquemada. Espinoza: Are you defending that pathetic little errand boy? I did not see him fight. Without me, we would have lost the battle. He knows less than nothing of how to lead men. Marston: Yet he's the Colonel's second-in-command. Espinoza: That is a good joke. You are a funny man, gringo. De Santa licks the Colonel's boots and plays with his waiter friend. That is all. I am Allende's brazo derecho. His right arm. I am one of the few men he respects. Marston: Is that right? You and him have something special do you? Espinoza: The Coronel needs a maid, a woman he cannot fuck. De Santa is that woman. (They ride a bit.) Espinoza: The battle at Torquemada was hard. But Tesoro Azul, now that was some fun. Am I right, gringo? Marston: Fun? Burnin' people's homes, killing innocent people? That's your idea of fun? Espinoza: When a woman picks up a rifle, when a child picks up a rifle, they become soldiers. Those are the rules of war. Marston: They ain't my rules. Espinoza: So, you would allow a woman to shoot you? That makes you an idiot, not a gentleman. (He stops.) Espinoza: Does it seem quiet to you? Marston: I don't know. You tell me. Espinoza: We have not seen a single rebel yet. Marston: I'd say that's a good thing, wouldn't you? (Someone attacks the wagons.) Espinoza: ¡Rebeldes! ¡Matenlos! (Marston takes 'em out.) Espinoza: I think that is all of them. Bien hecho, compadre. That was close. I don't know. This doesn't feel right to me. Marston: We're on our way to escort a train through rebel-held country. An ambush feels about right to me. Espinoza: (to other wagon) Soldado, ¿quien eres? ¿Cual escuadrón? Wagoner: Somos nuevos reclutas Capitán. Es nuestra primera asignación. Espinoza: I knew I had not seen these men before. They are new recruits. In Escalera, people have been talking about the rebels planning a large attack. If these supplies are so important, why have we been given such few soldiers? Marston: Don't ask me. You're the captain. I thought you were supposed to be fearless. Espinoza: I am fearless, but not brainless. There is something wrong, I feel it. Marston: Maybe you just need to take a piss or somethin'. Espinoza: The Coronel told me that De Santa had praised my actions at Torquemada and called me a hero. He asked for me to be given this important assignment. Why would he do that? The cabrón hates me. Marston: Yeah, but doesn't everybody hate you? Espinoza: Maybe we should turn back or wait for reinforcements. Marston: If Allende says he knows where Javier Escuella is, we're doin' what he asks. I thought you obeyed orders? Wagoner: Ojo. ¡Rebeldes! (They slay more rebels. Later, John sees a train pass by.) Marston: Is that our train? Espinoza: Yes, it seems to be on schedule. At least one thing is going right for us. Marston: I agree we ain't off to a good start. Espinoza: You shoot well, gringo. Tell me something...what is your weapon of choice? Marston: What do you mean? Espinoza: Come, my friend. Your belt is full of weapons. Which is your favorite for attacking a man? Marston: You ain't right in the head, Captain. Espinoza: Do you want to know what mine is? Marston: Not particularly. Espinoza: Truth. Marston: You've got to be kiddin' me. Espinoza: Nothing hurts a traitor more than knowing his enemy fights for something noble and true...We are close to Chuparosa now. I still have a bad feeling about this. Tell me, why are you here? What did they promise you? Marston: 20,000 pesos and Javier Escuella. Espinoza: That is a lot of promises. Marston: Do you know where Escuella is? Espinoza: You think I am going to tell you that? Before you have fulfilled your obligations? Do not take me for a fool! Marston: I've given you no reason not to trust me. Espinoza: You must understand why we are suspicious of you. Most American vigilantes come here to help the rebels. It is strange that you have chosen to work for the army. Marston: I'm not working for you. How many times do I have to say this? Espinoza: Call it what you want, gringo. We are exchanging favors, then. Marston: I ain't seen many favors come my way yet. Espinoza: Abraham Reyes is trying hard to recruit gringos to fight for him. His propaganda is everywhere. He promises women, gold. And, of course, you come. Money and the chance to interfere in business that is not your own. How can any American resist? Marston: I've done everything you've asked for me. If Allende doesn't give me Escuella and Williamson after this, I think it's best I go ask the rebels directly. Espinoza: Is that a threat? Be warned -- you are only alive right now because of me. Marston: And you be advised I don't answer to you, Captain. Here we are, at last. ¡Soldados! Abordamos el tren (They board the train.) Espinoza: I do not think we have seen the last of the rebels. New recruits can't win a fight like this. I need you to man the gatling gun. Marston: I ain't the soldier here, Captain. Espinoza: Do not question me, gringo. Just do as I say. Andale! Ojos abiertos! Take your position NOW! I hope you know how to use that gun. Marston: It can't be that hard. Just point and pull the trigger. Espinoza: Por Dios! We will all be killed! Marston: Don't worry, Captain. I've used one of these before. For a cold-hearted killer, you an anxious son-of-a-bitch, ain't you? Espinoza: We have already been ambushed. Our squad is made up of new recruits and the two men De Santa hates the most. I think it is right to be anxious. Marston: Yeah, well, I wasn't exactly expecting a pleasant picnic by the seaside myself. Espinoza: Look! Do you see them? Now who is paranoid? Somebody must have told them about the supplies! Marston: They best give me Escuella after this, I'm tellin' you! Espinoza: Worry about that later. You must hold them back. Keep them away from the steam engine. (Marston mans the gun, slaying the attacking rebels.) Espinoza: We are nearing the town! No pares el tren! I think that is all of them. We do not have far to go. The base camp is just at the top of this hill. Marston: That was madness. Espinoza: You did well, compadre. Very well. Whatever Allende promised you in return, you have earned it. Marston: I don't think De Santa expected us to come back from this. Espinoza: Did you want to kill him, or should I? Marston: No, until I find Escuella, he's more use to me alive. Espinoza: Here we are. Thank God! We are lucky to be alive. Go to the camp. The base commander will want to speak to you. Commander: Señor Marston! Thank you for you efforts. The escort was a success. Marston: At least some of your men survived. Commander: I didn't think to survive myself. My whole life I have dreamed of a glorious death. Vamos, rápido, antes de que nos ataquen otra vez. These socialist pigs cannot be allowed to win. Category:Dialogues